


Don't regret a thing

by LithiumCrystal



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Drunkenness, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Seduction, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LithiumCrystal/pseuds/LithiumCrystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think you’re re-memberin’ all those times back in the day, y’know the ones; still nights, cheap beer, me swallowing you down in the backseat until you fucking begged..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't regret a thing

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a bit of a tease, really. I felt like writing something short showcasing Trevor's ability to be a seductive, flirty bastard. I know y'all like that kind of thing. Sorry for the lack of actual porn!

It’s the alcohol and the dim lights of the bar; that and the fucking challenge in Trevor’s eyes that makes Michael wrap a gun-callused hand around the back of the other man’s neck and pull him in so their mouths meet. His heart kicks up at the feeling of chapped lips moving against his and he can’t help letting his tongue explore the texture of the scar which unevenly bisects Trevor’s upper lip. There’s a hitch in the man’s breathing when Michael eventually pulls back and he wonders if it’s the beginning of a laugh; there’s definitely  a spark of amusement in Trevor’s eyes, as dark as they look in the shitty lighting. Trevor gets his face close to Michael’s again; not to kiss this time but to speak into his ear;  
  
“Come home with me…” he rumbles in a kind of languid, lazy growl and Michael’s shivering at the thought that it’s something reserved just for him; not for the strippers or the working girls or the odd guy Trevor fucks around with, but for Michael and Michael only. It makes him wanna say yes.  
  
“Home’s the backroom of a skin joint or miles away in a trailer” he remarks instead but Trevor just smirks and it’s something downright predatory  
  
“Nah, was just saying that to sound polite; I’m really gonna suck you off in the back of my truck”  
  
Michael’s breath catches  
  
“That’s… Even worse” he tries but he knows how goddamn unsure he sounds and Trevor knows it too; he gets a hand on Michael’s knee, slides it up his thigh until it’s resting dangerously close to where Michael’s dick is already getting hard and pressing against his zipper  
  
“Oh, I don’t think ya mean that, sugartits;’ Trevor’s voice is a fucking _purr_ against Michael’s ear now; fuck, he is _not_ going to survive this… “See I think you’re _re-memberin’_ all those times back in the day, y’know the ones; still nights, cheap beer, me swallowing you down in the backseat until you fucking _begged_.” Trevor’s hand gives an insistent squeeze upon Michael’s thigh and he has to choke back a moan.  
  
Fuck. Fuck everything about Trevor Phillips.  
  
“ _Jesus_. Alright, let’s get the hell outta here” he finds himself saying and Trevor’s sliding off his barstool with far too much grace for him to be as drunk as Michael thought he was. Bastard.  
  
“Don’t sound like you already regret it, Mikey’ Trevor chides but when Michael opens his mouth to retort, Trevor’s up in his space, breath once again hot on his neck as he growls “ _cos I’m gonna make you come so hard you’ll never forget it_ ”  
  
Michael’s not proud he’s let himself be seduced by a psychopath (again) and he’s not proud of the way his cock is making walking out of the bar more difficult than it ought to be; but when they get to the parking lot and Trevor is pushing him against his truck and latching onto Michael’s neck with lips and teeth and tongue… Well, Trevor’s probably right.  
  
And he doesn’t regret a damn thing.  
  
- _End-_


End file.
